In the Beginning
by loboleo
Summary: This is the beginning of the story The Four of how Bella and Sam got together
1. Chapter 1

Alone

A/N ok so here is the story I said I was going to do on how Bella and Sam got together it will only be like 4-5 Chapters so go with the flow ok it will be very un Bella but this is how I think she should have handled it.

BPOV

He is gone the bastard just left me here in the forest. I felt tears running down my face I was crying and I felt alone as though all the joy had been sucked out of my life and I was left in a dark bitter lonely place. I looked up at the sky and saw the light of a full moon but even with that it felt dark. I felt something in my pocket it was the pocket knife Charlie gave me then I remembered something. (R&J) I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger! This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die. (R&J) I suddenly see now HOW stupid she was.

I lay there as the rain pores onto my face it's cold and it reminds me so much of him all the nights we shared together every small chased kiss every touch flashed before my eyes and now he's gone he never loved me. How could I let myself get wrapped up in all of this? I vowed that when I get up from here I will not let Edward ruin my life I will be strong and hold my head up high move on..... Not become another Juliet. I pushed myself from off the ground I legs where stiff I must have been laying down for a long time.

I heard a twig snap behind me I turned around as fast as I could to see what it was and there stood the most beautiful man I had ever seen no not beautiful handsome no that's not right hmm there is no word to describe how good looking he was. He smiled softly at me and I returned the smile. "I am Sam there's an entire town out there looking for you I hope you know that." said with a slight smile I just giggled "Sorry I had gotten lost and I couldn't find my way back next time I will be sure to bring you if you could find me I'm sure you would be a great GPS." I said smiling back

He reaches out and I shake his hand it was hot really hot no no no no no!! I sniff a little to be sure my brother said they give off a musky yet pine scent and sure enough he smelt like it I sighed and began to walk away from him in the direction i hope my house was.

A/N ok there is a teaser just tell me to write more and i will


	2. AN 1

A/N I might be taking a vacation to visit some family in WA i might stop by and see La Push ha-ha i am going to the Makah rez i am 3/4 Makah lol and my family up there wants the kids to come over when school is done so if i dont update for a while i am sorry please forgive me.

Love always

LoboLeo


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Ok I'm sorry I haven't updated this story yet I just did not get any reviews so I thought no one wanted to read it. Well this chapter is for me. Enjoy

Ch2 Finding out and Jacobs warning

I was walking for a long time not really knowing where I was going. I felt like I was being fallowed and I knew it was Sam "You know you don't have to fallow me around like that I will eventually find my way home." I said over my shoulder. "I'm sorry I was just worried about you that's all I did not mean to be all creepy." he sighed he had no idea I knew he was a Shape-shifter. I had an idea "Sam can you take me home I'm not feeling so good." I said in my best baby voice he smiled brightly, scooped me up and started walking in the same direction I was going.

He was nice, soft and hot, it felt good against my cool skin. Edward it hurts to think about him but not as much as I thought it should and this pull to Sam it's I don't know how to explain it. We broke the tree line and Sam yelled that he found me. My dad Jacob, and Billy came running over. "Don't worry dad I'm fine I just got lost after that Douche Bag Fagward dumped me." Sam chuckled that made me smile "ISABELLA MARI SWAN YOU WILL NOT USE THAT KIND OF LANGUIGE!" my dad yelled but you can see he tried to keep from laughing.

"Dad do you have Adram's number I really need to talk to him and umm... Sam you can put me down now." He blushed and set me down. My dad handed me the phone and I went inside I know they have great hearing so I went into the bathroom and turned the water on. "Hello!" and angry voice snapped. "Ouch Adram is that any way to great your loving sister." I laughed he has had anger problems since I left I don't know why he became so bitter to the world. "Oh shit Bella what's up my baby sister how you doing?" I laughed "I'm good Adram but I have a problem." "whoever it they will be taken care of" he said in a dark voice god dam that sent some bad chills down my spine "No no its not bad I think well Fagward dumped me and I got lost in the wood. Well some guy named Sam found me and well het was hot" "I DONT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT HOW HOT YOU THINK SOME GUY IS!" he yelled into the phone

"No I meant hot as in temperature wise and he smelt like well like you told me you guys smell but the odd thing was when he looked at me it was as though he was blind and seeing the sun for the first time. I also feel this odd pull to him." "NOOO!" he growled angrily from the other end "I will not have my sister be the imprint of a stupid volatile new wolf!" he yelled so loud that I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "What's an imprint?" I asked out of the blue. He sighed "An imprinting is when a wolf finds his or her soul mate. The love of their life to help them become stronger and to produce better offspring." He sounded so sad when he told me this my heart broke to hear my brother so vulnerable. "So you're telling me I am met to spend the rest of my life with Sam?" "Yes and don't try to fight the imprint in the end it will kill both you and him. Well him I don't care about but I can't lose my sister." "Thank Adram I love you tell Damien and Arianna I love them to ill call you soon ok?" "Ok bye love ya to." I went to my room and fell asleep

1week later

So here I am walking to the Black's house to see Billy I gotta know where Sam lives my heart is hurting and it's not from Edward. I knocked on Billy's door and Jacob answered it. He smiled wide "Bella what are you doing here!" I know he has had a crush on me since well forever. "I actually came to see Billy is he home." his face fell a little and I felt bad but I need to see Sam and now "I'm right here Bella what did you need. Jake moves your fat ass so this sweet young lady can grace our home with her presence." Jake moved I gave him a quick hello hug and Billy one to. "So Bella what did you need from this decrepit old man." Billy said with a smile "I need to know where Sam lives Billy." His smile fell a little when he saw the frown on his sons face but picked back up well writing Sam's address and directions on a paper.

"Thanks Billy I really need to talk to him." I leaned into him and whispered in his ear "Remember you are not the only people with shape-shifter blood don't tell Sam I know I want to tell him." Billy looked shocked but nodded I ran out the door and almost reached my truck when Jake yelled my name "BELLA WAIT UP." I turned around "What's the matter Jake." I asked raising an eyebrow "Bella I don't want you to go to Sam's house he's no good him and his gang are nothing but trouble." I smiled he doesn't know "Jake I will be fine don't worry about me." I kissed his cheek and got in my truck and started fallowing Billy's directions.

A/N What do you think there will be a lot of Bella/Jake drama but Bella will never leave Sam as you all would know if you have read my story The Four but in the end all will work out fine.... i hope .

Love Always

LoboLeo


	4. AN

A/N Ok well im back and i had a lot of reviews telling me to continue my stories so i am putting up a pole one for each of my stories you want me to keep going i will if not well the ones that asked me to send them the story i might just do that there is also going to be another pole for my story The Four if you want me to rewrite the story to add more detail and in-depth info into the characters so vote vote vote

Love always

LoboLeo


	5. AN3

A/N Ok I am really sorry about not updating any of my stories in a long time I don't have a good excuse other then I don't feel like many people enjoy my stories . I mean i get good reviews but I mean I don't get many sometimes I don't get any for a chapter. Well i wanted to let you all know I might start posting more often But I wanted to tell you guys something, something almost no one knows. In the story The Four Adram as I said before was my best friend's name in real life he was gay and well he was an ass but sweet to those he loved. I was in love with Adram i never told him and it was too late when he died. That story is my way of living out what i wanted in a way i guess that's why i get mad when people say stop the gay POV it's MY FANFICTION. anyway I will have a new chapter up for each of my stories once a week or two.

Love Always

LoboLeo


End file.
